Thunder
by The Peaceful Chaotic
Summary: Rogue starts Bayville Mutant Collage and finds out that Remy is one of her Roomies.T because of Cussing and such...
1. The chapter with no name

**A/****N: Ok, for you people who didn't read I'd Lie because it was Teen Titans my name is Orla and this is my second story on Fan Fic. The Key Trilogy is a trilogy set at the same time but in a different couples POV for each story. Ok first story is Romy.I don't do accents!! sorry**

**Disclaimer: **_**Rogue:**_**No way Orla I am not disclaiming for you.**

_**Remy**_**: Chere please she's gonna make me kiss the Scarlet Witch, Pyro will kill me…**

_**Orla: **_**Do it or I make you kiss Toad on top of Remy's punishment**

_**Rogue:**_** Fine, Orla does not own X-Men, The amazing Stan Lee does and Orla is incredibly jealous of him and is now trying to kill some random person for saying she is a Jean-a-Like…what the hell does Jean-a-like mean anyway?**

_**Orla**_**: It means that I act like Jean Grey…-breaks into tears- I hate Jean…**

_**Remy: Ok**_** Orla is gonna go shout at some other random person who just happens to look like Jean while we tell the story.**

**The Key ****Trilogy: Part One: Thunder**

_102,103,105,__10- _

"What the hell," Rogue said out loud. She checked again nope still no 104.

'_Great' _she thought to herself,_ 'First day and I'm already on the streets'_

Some of the other students here at Bayville Mutant Collage gave her weird looks, they'd heard about her mutation. _'God help my roommate,' _she sighed and knocked on 105 to ask directions to 104. No answer, but a voice came from behind her.

"No one there, chere, but I assume your looking for 104," Remy Etienne LeBeau put his arms around her.

"Hand's off Swamp Rat, and what makes you assume that?" she slapped his arms away.

" Touchy, chere, and you're holding a slip with 104 written on it, my room, may I add," he laughed.

"Your room... oh God no," she shook her head, clasping her head in her hands.

"Well, my room, your room, Pyro's room, Wanda's room. It's not like we all have to share a bedroom or anything just a Kitchen/Living Area. God, I really thought I had gotten rid of Pyro for good." Remy shook his head, "Come on, we got the top floor to ourselves."

(_**A/N: This story is for bloodandvanity because you and your words of wisdom are always there even when your next chapter isn't. Bloodandvanity please update Hurt soon)**_

The walk to the top floor was a long one, especially with Rogue's heavy bags. Remy was making dirty jokes the whole way there and when they got to the room Rogue couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you just shut up with the jokes, they're not even funny," she shouted.

"Like to see you do better," Remy said and Rogue laughed

"Fine Swamp Rat…" and she proceeded to tell an extremely rude joke

that was funnier than the 10 jokes Remy had told put together. Remy gave a chuckle and opened the door to room 104

"John, you better not be in the kitchen, Wanda, Rogue is here…finally I might add…" Remy ran into the kitchen where Pyro was playing with the flames on the gas rings.

Wanda came out of one of the rooms on the left hand side of the living area with a book I her hand to greet her friend.

"Hey, Wans what ya reading?" Rogue greeted her best friend in the complete opposite way she had treated Remy. Anything that involved Wanda had to be interesting. Otherwise Wanda would lose interest very quickly.

"Hey, The Morganville Vampires: The Dead Girls' Dance, I'll lend you the first one."

Wanda shot a quick look at the kitchen before proceeding to scream "PYRO THAT'S HOW YOU GOT KICKED OUT OF THE OTHER DORM"

Rogue had a confused look in her eyes that Wanda quickly picked up on.

"Room 104 is for the most dangerous and psychotic-"she shot a look at John, "mutants, John fall's into the psychotic category, but that's a given."

"Chere, your room is beside mine, I'll show you it now…"

Remy walked over to a door and opened it. Color scheme was Green. Dark green, light green and some, but not much, black. It was her dream room. _'If Remy wasn't just in the next room it'd be perfect'_

At that moment Logan's psyche decided to speak up for the first time since she had left.

'_Gator Bate is living with you…oh joy…'_

'_Ya know Logan I couldn't agree with ya more...'_

She started to unpack… she was in for one long year…Remy was going to make sure of that.

A/N: Well end of the first Chapter… Bloodandvanity, you better be reading cause this is superdy-duperdy dedicated to yoooou…Damn more proof of my sanity is slowly fluttering out the window

_Rogue;_ Orla we all knew that why else would bloodandvanity be talking to you

_Remy:_ Yeah, she admitted it herself that she's insane… so you talking to her makes you equally as insane

_Orla: _No offence to yooou bloodandvanity we all think your awesome here at Jewel and Koal Productions…Keep up the good work with hurt!

Anyway Review now that you read. Like it … tell me please

Don't …I can take flames/constructive criticism

Love ya all

Orla/Jewel and Koal


	2. The Great Escape

**A/N: Ok, Ok**** so Orla (me) is back and I'm going to reply to my reviewers…Because all of you guys are so awesome this chapter is dedicated to you….100 hits to my story latest check: 0 you people are awesome**

**Bloodandvanity: Why wouldn't you have a chapter dedicated to you, my friend? **

**Longest review so far: D. Dude glad to know there is another person in the Colossus Appreciation Club. This chapter is gonna be better than the last. Cookie? –Hands virtual cookie-Oh and Kii tells me to tell you that you need to update faster. Her words not mine.**

**Gambitfan85: Aww shucks. Not a lot of people have called my work great. Actually you're the first. Have a cookie. –Hands virtual cookie-**

**XOXheartAmy: Wow, you and most of my friends have the same crazy fan girl side. Yep that's right they are all in love with Remy. Surely that deserves a cookie – Hands out another cookie-**

**Lucida Lownes: More description will do. Here's a cookie –Hands out yet another cookie- **

**Kii: Fellow Hurt fan, yo… glad you thought my first chapter was awesome… tell me what ya think of this one. Thanks for reviewing… Take a cookie for being the first one to review- The cookie has 'Best First Reviewer' written on it!-**

**For Bloodandvanity, Gambitfan85, XOXheartAmy, Lucida Lownes and Kii- People like you make writing worth my while…**

**Chapter 2…The Great Escape**

"**Forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape, we won't hear a word they say, they don't know us any way"**

Unpacking took along time. More than once Wanda asked if Rogue needed help. More than one Rogue declined. The last time she declined she looked up and noticed how different Wanda looked. She had let her hair grow out; the red tips were still there though. She instead of that all-in-one suite she used to wear, she now favoured a black waistcoat, a red t-shirt, and black trousers (1). She always seemed to have a book in her hand. Remy had offered too, but got the idea when she politely asked him to fuck off. The only one in the dorm room who didn't come and offer was Pyro or John as she had been told to call him. He was too busy searching around the living area for his lighters.

When she finally finished, Wanda came into the room.

"You look different, Rogue," she told her. She did though. She wore her hair up these days, rather than letting it hang around her face and wore noticeably less make-up, but those were the only things different. No new outfits, nothing like that. She was still 100% hardcore Goth.

"Here's the book, you'll like it. Much better than that Twilight shit everyone is reading these days, I mean it was good when it started, but now its way too over-rated."

"Thanks, and I agree with you on Twilight," Rogue smiled slightly and Wanda walked out of the room. Rogue walked over to the bedside table and picked up her iPod and turned on The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls. She had done it, hadn't she? She had escaped the mansion, escaped Kitty saying like after every second word, escaped Ms. 'Queen' Jean and Mr. Scott 'Hot' having arguments one day then making out the next. She was free. She had made her great escape

Remy knocked on the door once. It was a loud, clear knock and it was heard well above the music. Rogue quickly took her headphones out and put her iPod on her bedside table once again. She opened the door and looked at her latest visitor, one that had had a clear instruction to leave her alone just 10 minuets ago.

"Chere, Wanda, Pyro and I are going out for dinner; would you like to join us?"

For the first time since she had first seen him again, she took a good look at him.

He hadn't changed much. His hair was a little longer. There was one major thing though.

A scar. Down one side of his face. Still one of the best looking men she had ever met. The scar hadn't been there last time she had seen him and it made her worried about what had happened in the year that they had been apart.

She wasn't usually this worried about a person, not even herself. Why was she worried about Remy?

'Aww you like me Chere'

'No she doesn't Gator Bate'

'_No I don't Swamp Rat'_

**A/N; From now on every chapter will have the name of a song as a title. The funny will come into this story next chapter, I swear. Next chapter involves dinner, Pyro, a lighter and Wanda****. If that's not funny nothing is.**

**(1) Trousers: Pants **

**Love ya all**

**Jewel and Koal/ Orla :P**

**P.S next chapter will be much longer but that little piece of writing took 3 and a half hours**

**P.P.S: Cookies and Soda for everyone who reviews this chapter **


	3. Only The Good Die Young

**A/****N: I know what you're thinking. Oh, God not Orla again but this chapter is going to be funny-ish. I don't really do funny but I'm going to try for this one time. Well I promised I would give my reviewers Cookies and soda so you people all get some yay.**

**Conscience101: Hey, look everyone, my best friend has reviewed. So you like the story oh, and psyche means a little voice in Rogue's head. Like a mini-Wolverine, ya-know?**

**Water Raven: Yep, only I can tell what happens next… and trust me it's gonna be good. Stuff regarding the scar comes into play next chapter.**

**Gambitfan85: The scar was planed from the start. It was kind of an interesting little twist. :D**

**Kii: Yay! You know, so far you are one of my favorite reviewers. And I'll tell bloodandvanity what you said!**

**XOXheartAmy: The Gambit movie is going to be awesome isn't it!!! This chapter is going to have to be longer because Conscience101 is now reading it…Oh, and about the thing that you requested in you review, Will do!**

**Lucida Lownes: Description with more length will do! And yeah Twilight was kinda shity from the start. Doesn't help that most of the girls in my class argue about team Jacob or team Edward, instead of Team Gambit or Team Wolverine.**

**Maya-chan2007: Ok, I have now established that most of my reviewers are on my side about Twilight. I think you'll be happy with this chapter. :D**

**Bloodandvanity: You didn't review, but I missed your words of wisdom so you'll be included. Oh and Kii tells you to be faster again…**

**Qi: I'm not revealing any secrets. It's for me to know and you to find out… so have fun guessing until the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Only the Good Die Young**

"**Only the good die young, That's what I said."- Billy Joel!**

"Chere, anyone there?" Remy waved a hand in front of Rogue's face.

"What, Swamp Rat?" Rogue answered in a confused voice.

"Dinner, Chere, you coming?" he smiled, she hadn't listened to a word he'd said.

"Sure, I'll just get a jacket on."

Remy walked away from the door of Rogues bedroom thinking 'That femme must like me; why else would she look at that scar with that look on her face.'

Rogue came out with a black leather jacket on and announced she was ready. Remy and Wanda were also ready; they were just waiting for John now.

John didn't take to long to arrive and Rogue shot a quick look at him. He was still regular old Pyro, only instead of that orange thing he use to wear; it was now an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. He still looked crazy, but as Wanda had whispered to her earlier, no amount of therapy could fix that boy. A notebook and a pencil were stuffed in his pocket.

'_What would Pyro be doing with a notebook?' _she asked herself

(**A/N: This chapter is for Conscience101, girl you make the dullest days bright)**

The diner Pyro had chosen, as it was his turn to choose, was 50's style.

A jukebox on every table, waitresses on roller-skates. It had black and white, check floor and pink walls.

"This place has the best chicken wings around, sheila," John said took out his notebook and quickly wrote something down. Remy looked at it.

"John, you're not buying a new lighter," Remy told him. Wanda sighed.

"Remy, mate you really shouldn't have taught me how to sneak out," he laughed and produced a plastic lighter from his pocket. Wanda sighed again as John started to make little butterflies and flowers with the flames. Remy called over a waitress and order two large orders of chicken wings.

"One for me, one for my chere," He pointed at Rogue.

Pyro ordered a steak sandwich and Wanda got a plain cheese burger. All of them ordered fries.

"Drinks?" The girl whose name tag said "Hi I'm Amy" asked.

"A coke, please," Rogue answered before Remy got there first.

"Same," Pyro and Wanda chorused.

"Oreo milkshake, merci," Remy smiled at Amy. She nodded and rushed over to the kitchen.

Just then Wanda noticed a girl, who had sleek black hair and Remy's eyes in purple, walk in. She was with Colossus. Pyro waved them over eagerly .

"Hey, guys… Remy who is this?" the girl asked Remy, her accent thick in her words.

"Danni, this is Rogue, Rogue this is Danni, she's my cousin. What's Colossus doing here?" he asked, just curious not protective, he knew well enough how much damage that girl could do.

"Roomies," Danni replied simply, with Colossus nodding in the background. Now that Danni had come nearer to the table, Rogue inspected her clothes. She was wearing mostly dark purple, to match her eyes. The only exceptions were her black skinny jeans and black biker boots. She had a purple headphone in one ear and was tapping her fingers along to the tune.

Rogue recognized the song as being Only the Good Die Young by Billy Joel.

"Take the headphone out, Danni; we'll listen to it on the jukebox."

To Rogue's surprise it was Colossus who spoke. One quick glance was all it took to see he hadn't changed at all. They sat down at the end of the table, Danni sitting beside Rogue, Colossus beside Pyro.

"God help him," Danni whispered, pointing at Colossus, who was now being pestered by Pyro. Wanda nodded in agreement and Rogue laughed it off.

"What song is it that you wanted to listen to, Danni?" Wanda asked, flipping the pages of the jukebox.

"Doesn't matter, just please put something on, I think I'm getting withdrawal symptoms," Danni said. The funny thing was that Danni was completely serious.

Wanda quickly put on The Pretender by Saving Jane and Danni began tapping her fingers on the table again.

"My power only works with music," Danni explained, "that's why I carry my iPod everywhere."

"What's your power?" Rogue asked cautiously.

"Look at that plant," Danni pointed to the potted plant on the windowsill next to Remy. The plant grew and bloomed.

"I have no idea what music has to do with it, but it's not easy to control without music. It wasn't easy to control at all at the start," she whispered to Rogue. "Rembrandt talks about you a lot, Says you can't control your mutation…my advice, don't worry, it helps. It's a unique part of you, don't fight it welcome it."

The food finally arrived, and everyone began to eat. Except Danni and Piotr who ordered an oreo milkshake each, claiming that they had eaten earlier. No one talked for what seemed like an eternity. Remy seemed intent on eating his wings, Pyro was making little hearts of flame over Wanda's head. Danni was singing some French song and Piotr was looking at her with a look of admiration in his eyes. Wanda was just sitting there thinking about something and Rogue was talking to her psyches.

'Rogue's in denial, Rogue's in denial' Pyro's psyche chanted over and over again.

'_I thought you were a saint, John'_Rogue shot back at him.

----------------------------------------END CHAPTER 3----------------------------------------------------

**Ok so it wasn't very funny but I did introduce the third couple: Piotr and Danni (whose code name is Bloom Rose). Danni belongs to me and no one else. Oh and from now on I'll be taking suggestions for the songs and chapter names. **

**Jewel and Koal…**

**P.S. Reviews make my school days happier!**


	4. The Diary of Jane

**A/N: you guys are awesome. Thank you so much. I've actually got fans. I've decided to do this chapter more in Third Person Remy than Third Person Rogue but it will go back into Third Person Rogue…It makes explaining things easier. Now to reply to my awesome reviewers **

**Lucida Lownes: It's good that you're open-minded about O.C's and pairings. I am too. A lot of my fave stories (which for some reason aren't in my faves) consist of main characters being O.C's and pairings like Lancitty (which I used to hate…)**

**XOXheartAmy: How could I not put the Rogues in denial bit in… it was one of the funnier parts in the chapter. You like Danni, which is good, it means I don't have to kill her off yet. She has given Rogue a **_**key**_** to **_**something**_** lets talk about that later on in the story, Kay?**

**Maya-chan2007: Now you are the only person who actually said I was even a bit funny so you make me smile :) :D. Sure your song actually inspired part of this chapter, for some strange reason… so I dedicate this chapter to you because you gave me the song that inspired me. Merci. **

**Water Raven: Glad you like Danni. She'll keep letting out secrets about Remy! I've actually got a few funny ones planned…**

**Kii: Yay! You liked it! And sure thing Rogue needs no talk to her psyches more, I totally agree! **

**Rioghnach's Reign: Remy deffo should be called Gaiter Bate more often but I can't really fit it in with this chapter. Thanks for the Review!**

**Conscince101: I will not use the Sponge Bob theme tune… never.**

**Thanks to all of you who read but didn't review, this is for you guys too! **

**Chapter 4: Dairy of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**

"**I will try to find my place, in the dairy of Jane…"**

After dinner, everyone separated. Rogue was sending an e-mail to Kitty, Wanda was trying to get some peace and quite, preferably away from Pyro, Pyro was bugging Wanda and Remy was killing zombies.

"Die, zombie, die!" Remy shouted at the T.V screen, which was now splattered with blood and guts. Remy laughed as his player tore off the head of 'FasterThanLight'.

"Swamp Rat, what ya playing?" Rogue's voice startled Remy as he had been to busy killing more peoples players, including 'BloomRose', 'TinMan' and 'TheWolverine'.

"The Zombie 2:The Revenge, why chere?" he asked.

"Just wondering, can I play? I've even got a screen name…"Rogue said with a smile that made Remy's heart skip a beat or two. Her eyelids fluttered and Remy simply couldn't refuse. He handed her a controller and watched as she signed in with the name 'QueenOfHearts'.

"My lucky lady, but you know that, non chere?"

"If ya must know, Kitty picked it; I showed her the card the day we got our PS3…" Rogue clarified. They sat in silence for a while, apart from the odd shout from Rogue.

When the game was over and Rogue had won Remy was asked the question he had been expecting hours ago.

"What happened to your face, Remy?" The look on her face showed only concern and Remy knew he could trust her. Tante Mattie had been the only other person Remy had told. He'd fled before Jean-Luc or Henri could ask.

"First off, chere, you should know I was engaged. To a woman named Belladonna, who has a messed up family. Her brother, Julian, is not just over protective, I think he's in love with her. Secondly, you should know I didn't love her," he wanted to add that he loved Rogue, but didn't have the courage. "She was the controlling; Danni didn't like her and Henri gave out murder about her being in the assassins' guild, which you probably know as the Rippers…"

"Julian as in that creep I absorbed, cause he was thinking some sick thoughts about a girl called Bella, God , Bella is his sister. Sicko," Rogue shook her head and her aburn and white hair flew all over the place.

"May I continue chere?" Rogue nodded and he continued, "It was the night of the wedding, I was in my bedroom alone, when the door opens. I don't take any notice of it at first, I was expecting it to be Henri, but Henri was light on his feet and agile. This person didn't care who heard him. I turned around to look the intruder in the eyes and find myself staring at Julian. He hold's up a knife and makes a really pretty cut on the side of my face. Tante Mattie came in with a wooden spoon before a scream even escaped my lips. She gets Julian out of the room, makes me tell her and tells me to run. Best thing I ever done was listening to her advice."

'_Because it led me back to you' _he silently added.

"Thank you for telling me, it must have been hard to just pack a few items and leave without telling anyone knowing…"she drifted off and looked deep in thought as in planning what to say next.

"It was chere but I don't regret it. Julian would have killed my family and friends before he killed me. That's his way… coming here made them safer." Rogue looked in his eyes. They were filled with sorrow and tears were forming along the lids. She left the apartment, heading to a café downtown, knowing that Remy needed time alone.

As soon as she had left Pyro appeared from his room and told Remy the plan he had thought up to make him laugh.

"So basically, we sneak into Rogues room, steal her dairy and read it… and this is the plan to make me feel better, not the one to get me killed, right?" Remy asked and Pyro nodded.

"Let's go then, but if you get me killed, you're not my best friend anymore…"he trailed off as Pyro pushed him towards the room and wished him luck.

"Sneaky son of a bitch," Remy shouted after John, who had run into his room laughing.

Remy walked into the green and black room and searched in the places most girls keep their dairies. Under her pillow, under the mattress, places like that. He knew she'd have it well hidden so he looked in the bathroom. Sure enough he found it in the medicine cabinet right beside her santry towels. He brought it out of Rogue's room and into his. He opened it on a random page. It happened to be the day he had kidnapped her and brought her to his home town.

_**Dear Dairy,**_

_**You'll never guess who kidnapped me today. The infamous Remy LeBeau.**_

_**That sneaky, conniving, good-looking, idiotic, funny, arrogant, amazing Swamp Rat brought me to the French quarter of New Orland. I had to use my mutation for him. He did it for a good cause, to save his father. That's more than I can say for any of the other low life scum that have kidnapped me in the past. One tried to sexually assault me. Remember that, I was 12. Thank God for that… boy. It was Remy. He was the one to save me from that man. The red eyes, the way he was so light on his feet. It had to be him. And that girl with him… Danni. They saved me. I owe them basically my life. It can't be true. But I guess it is,**_

_**Think about this for me,**_

_**Rogue/Marie**_

Remy thought back to when he was 16. He had saved a young girl from rape, but he wouldn't have ever guessed it had been Rogue. All he had remembered was that the girl had been very attractive. It had been Rogue he saved that summer in Mississippi. Rogue.

**A/N: This chapter was depressing to write and challenging to come up with. Review and tell me what you think. I think it's one of my better chapters…**

**Love ya… Jewel and Koal (Orla)**


	5. Sally's Song

**A/N: Guess ****whose back…me. Ok I've had Writers Block and stuff so I haven't been writing much. **

**Kii: Heyya! The song actually just fitted the chapter not because there was some one called Jane but because of Rogues diary.**

**Conscince101: Wow… that's all you got to say? Try this chapter on for size.**

**Maya-Chan2007: Glad you liked it! You always come up with great songs. I haven't got any ideas for them with this chapter. Merci though!**

**XOXheartAmy: You don't have to wait to see what happens next. It's in the chapter!**

**Lucida Lownes: I'm probably never going to fix those grammar mistakes, I'm far too lazy**

"**I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand"- Sally's Song, the Nightmare before Christmas**

Remy put his head in his hands. He had to talk to Henri but would have to settle for Danni. Henri would track him from his call and both Danni and he would be found. His phone rang. The family phone. He looked down at the screen. Danni, she always phoned when he needed her. He picked up the family phone; only after she said her first words did he remember what the family phones were used for. Emergencies.

"It's Rogue, Remy, come to the emergency room, she's been in an accident," she sobbed and handed the phone to Piotr who explained it in more detail, not failing to leave out the fact Rogue was in critical condition and that he should get Wanda to come too, as she knew her best of the group. He grabbed his coat and ran to Wanda's room, seeing Pyro run out, probably after receiving a long lecture and a hex or two.

________________________{xox}___________________________________________

_Danni and Colossus were out looking for the nearest bookshop when they heard a lengthy scream and turned around. Danni was the first to see Rogue… who was sprawled all over the place in the middle of the road. Several people had there phones out and were calling an ambulance. Several others were checking her vitals and making a fuss over her. Not caring what had happened Danni ran over to where her newest friend's body was sticking out in awkward angles. She was cold and the impact of the fall had caused a few broken bones. There was, in Danni's eyes, a chance of her surviving. In the distance there was a far off wail of a siren._

_______________________________{xox}______________________________________

Remy met Piotr at the door of the hospital and he explained what had happened. The good news was that there was a fair chance Rogue would be out of critical with in the next 4 hours. The bad news was that she would most likely be in a coma, and the doctors couldn't get an estimate on how long it would be until she woke up. Remy and Danni actually got some time to talk after Wanda had filled out a form and dragged John and Piotr to the gift shop to buy some chocolate for the girls in their time of need.

"Danni, remember that summer in Mississippi ? The one when we saved the girl from rape do you know who that was?"

"Rogue," she whispered, "It was Rogue, I remembered her eyes." The others had come back and heard the last sentence. Danni took some chocolate and nibbled on it as the doctor informed them Rogue was out of critical and they had finally got an estimate for the coma. A week tops. Death was out of the picture, at least. But a week with out Rogue, well it would probably be torture for Remy and it would take a lot to keep him away from her side 24 hours a day until she woke up. It would defiantly take a lot to keep him from tracking sown the psycho and tearing the fucker limb for limb. A suspected hit and run. A jeep was the car being driven. They only knew two people with a jeep. One was Lance, but he and Rogue were once on the same team and she was Kitty's Best Friend. The other was Duncan, Jeans pig-headed ex-boyfriend. He had many things to hold against her, the cherry on top was her being mutant. But there was one more option; one that Remy hoped wasn't the right one.

_______________________{xox}______________________________________________________

_It was an endless rush of psyches in Rogues head. Logan and Remy were the most concerned, followed by Jean and Kurt._

'_Chere, wake up, please chere.'_

'_Shut up, gator bate, she's not interested.'_

'_Rogue, wake up, come on'_

'_Mon sister, wake up."_

_Rogue wished they would all just shut up, and she knew the only way was to wake up. Just wake up and she was free._

_________________________________________{xox}_________________________________________

Rogues eyelids fluttered but no other part of her body moved. She was inching closer to conscious.

**A/N: This defiantly isn't my best chapter in any way. It's short I know and I'm sorry but I've got seriously bad writers block and nothing else will come!**

**Love ya, Orla (Jewel and Koal)**

**P.S Review or I get you to do my history homework.**


	6. Wake Me Up Inside

**A/N: I'M SORRY****. It's been soooo long and I would have updated but I've had major Writers Block.**

**And if anyone would like to help me in my mission to beta this story I will gladly except.**

**Love ya'll and hope you enjoy the chapter…**

**Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights (Jewel and Koal)**

"**Call my name and Save me from the dark" – Wake Me Up Inside, Evanescence.**

Remy stormed out of the room, scrolling down his contact list until he found the name 'Henri' written on the screen. He punched the call button. After an agonizing 4 rings Henri picked up.

" Remy," his voice was icy cold and sounded nothing like the Henri he knew before he ran.

"You told me Julian went missing, frere. You didn't tell me he ran to spy on me AND almost kill the only person I've ever loved. You should have told me. You knew. You always know." Remy hung up the phone. He sighed, put his head in his hands and sunk back against the wall. He stood back up and ran. Ran straight out of the hospital. If he knew Julian (and he did know him) he would be in the only strip-club in Bayville, Foxes (1)

________________________________________________________________________

Remy walked in the door, looked around the room and spotted Julian ogling a dancer whose top half was naked. Julian seemed to have stopped looking at the woman's breasts long enough to figure out who every female in the dark, smoky room had turned their attention to. Remy beckoned Julian outside. They stepped into an ally, neither saying a word to the other. Remy attacked first, in a wild frenzy of movements. Julian took out a penknife and started waving it around, making it easy to see that this wouldn't his chose weapon. Remy dogged easily, and drew out his playing cards. Charging the deck, Remy threw the cards. Julian winced in pain, groaned and then collapsed. Remy glared at him then ran. Remy wasn't about to hang around, he had better things to do.

Remy looked at Rogues body on the cold hospital bed. In a heartbeat Remy would give his life for her. There was no one else in the hospital room. Moonlight was shining in trough the window and reflecting on her hair.

"Anna-Marie," he whispered. Her eye's snapped open and she sat up in the bed wincing at the pain in her ribs.

"How the fuck do you know my real name Swamp Rat, I never told you… you read my file didn't you. All my personal stuff, I'm gon…"she trailed off looking at the door. "Logan!" Rogue's scream was high-pitched and probably woke the dead up.

"Stripes! You're ok. Gator Bait, I thought I told you to stay out of her room…" he growled as Remy ran out of the room. Wolverine done something that shocked Rogue half to death. He sat down on the chair where Remy had been sitting and took Rogues gloved hand in his.

" I don't want him to hurt you, Stripes. Your far to close to my heart. Just remember that when he tries to charm you." He took one last look at Rogue and walked out of the room calmly, but broke down in tears just outside the door. '_That's the last time I'll see you, Stripes. I'll miss ya.' _Logan walked out of the hospital, looked at his African wife, Ororo, and nodded to tell her he was ready. Ready for his new life in Africa. (2)

'_Your not coming back, are you Logan?' _Rogue questioned mini-Wolverine.

'**I'm sorry Stripes, but Ororo comes first, you know that…"** he trailed off and disappeared into the back of Rogues mind.

A single tear rolled down Rogues face as Remy walked into the now dark hospital room with a doctor.

After a quick check-up from the doctor they told Rogue she was free to go. Free to go back to the collage.

Fireworks were booming as they walked out of the hospital.

"I haven't been asleep that long have I?" Rogue thought out loud.

"2 months chere, at first the doctor said a week, but your head injuries got worse instead of better so they had to operate on you. I've been here everyday, Wanda and Danni were here most days and Pyro…was watching _True Blood_ marathons because he insists Anna Paquin looks like you." Remy gave her a weak smile, and added, "Happy Halloween."

Rogue just stared ahead in silence, wondering why she hadn't woken up sooner. Then she stopped and actually looked at Remy. He was dressed as the devil; well not so much dressed as the devil than wearing devil horns, a tail and his normal clothes. But his eyes did make him look very like a devil. They walked to the collage in silence but when they arrived at the gates noise erupted from the parties that surrounded them. The noise was all to much for Rogue who put her hand's over her ear's and dropped to her knees. Remy scooped her up bridal style and brought her up to the room. Putting her down on the sofa, Remy forgot all about her mutation and put his fingers on her check. Her mutation had gotten stronger over the last two months, most likely as a defence mechanism and one slight touch was all it took to knock Remy out completely.

**A/N: That chapter was a let down in my eyes. You guys had such a long wait and got such a crappy chapter in return. I'll try to update faster XD Love you guys (****Rogue will not gain **_**complete **_**control of her powers; this is NOT one of those stories where she just suddenly gains control either (Although I do like most of those stories). She will have to work for it. I won't say anymore because it might ruin the story, but I had to make that little bit of information clear!**

**I stole this name**** from someone so if that person is reading sorry!**

**Yep I'm a Loro fan! : ) just think ****that they got married a year before Rogue went to collage**

**I really should stop rambling on… I promise the next chapter will be longer**

**Love you guys! (but not in that way!)**

**Orla / Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights**

**P.S. Reviews are smiled upon and stop me from going (completely) mental…**


	7. The Very Very Short Chapter

**A/N: I'm back with what could be short ****or long, because from now on I'm just winging it. So enjoy, sit back and join in the festivities in Bayville Mutant Collage.**

**And Guys from now on, there will be a Diary entry at the end of the chapter. (Maybe, if you like it.)**

**Xox****—**

**P.S. No song for this chapter, I'm sorry good people!**

Christmas was all around at Bayville Mutant Collage. John was hanging up mistletoe in the door way to every room. Rogue, Wanda and Danni were Christmas shopping most days. Rogue had gotten Remy in Secret Santa and was struggling to find a gift for him, even though both Wanda and Danni had given her countless ideas. Remy was busy getting every photo album out of the dorm, making it impossible for Danni to embarrass him. Piotr was learning how to cook a turkey and the collage was decorated with Christmas trees and candy canes and lights were sparkling everywhere. Rogues powers were slowly going back to their normal strength and because of one-on-one lesions with Professor Jinx, slowly and painfully, she was gaining control. She could now touch for 27 minutes, and if it was with Remy, (who Professor Jinx assigned to help her) she could sometime make it to 30 minutes until the sluggish draw of energy would pull again.

"Chere, which do you think Pyro would prefer?" Remy held up two different lighters, a black one with a snowflake on it and the other had a heart with a crown of thorns. Rogue pointed at the one with the heart on it and got back to reading her e-mail from Logan.

It was all fine in Africa and Storm was expecting. Zapping a quick e-mail back, she realised what day it was, the 21st of December, four days before Christmas and she still hadn't gotten Remy a gift. She decided to just asking was best.

"Rems, what would you like for Christmas?" she asked. Remy looked at her with complete sincerity and said "You, mon chere, always you." He took her ungloved hand and kissed it lightly. Under her hard gothic make-up Remy swore he saw a hint of a blush. He smiled a bright, heart stopping smile.

"Sorry Rems, ya can't have that," she smirked at him.

"Why's that, chere?" he smirked right back at her.

"Because, Rembrandt Etienne LeBeau, right from the first time I set eyes on you, I was yours, when you said you were engaged, my heart broke."

He looked at her in awe, making sure she wasn't going to scream 'Joke'. But there was nothing in her eyes that made him think she was lying. So he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He lowered his lips to hers. He'd been waiting for this for 5 years and didn't want to wait any longer. Their lips crashed together in a passionate frenzy. Rogue moaned as Remy's tongue caressed her bottom lip. Then Remy pulled away.

"Mon Dieu, Rogue, pourquai vous me faire ca?" he whispered into her hair.

Danni walked in through the door, catching sight of them pulling away from each other.

"Well," she smiled at them, "Finally." She ran, most likely to tell Colossus, but maybe to tell Wanda. Rogue smiled at Remy, and then walked away. She needed some time for it to sink in. Her and Remy, together. They'd kissed, a thing she thought would never happen. A thing she'd daydreamed about since he'd kidnapped her.

_____Xox

"I love you, Chere, more than anything, but how to tell you." Remy whispered after Rogue.

____Xox

**Dear Diary,**

**Wow, just wow.**

**I love him.**

**And I think he loves me.**

**Rogue xx**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I know that it's very short. Very very short. * breaks down in tears* Writers Block ok. I hate it. I miss days of no school.**

**Bi people.**

**Orla.**


	8. Seasons of Love

**A/N: To my Reviewers, I love you guys! Seriously, I can't believe I deserve to have reviewers like you. ****To everyone who reads this, thanks for liking it! This chapter is New Years Eve. Guys I hope you all have a great start to 2010, it even feel's crazy writing that. Well anyhow, enjoy whatever your year starts with! Xxx Orla**

**P.S I had to add this, I got a Panic! At the Disco CD today. Freaking amazing. Seiously go and buy the CD Pretty. Odd.**** Oh and get an iPod touch too, freaking amazing I tell ya!**

**____**

"**525,600 minuets, 525,000 moments so dear. How do you measure a year?" Seasons of Love from really much love but it was New Years Eve so I found it fitting!**

**Rogue: Orla Dose Not Own iPod. **

**____**

With parties going on everywhere, Rogue found it hard to study. No, there were no exams coming up, she just liked to be ahead of schedule, in case of pop quizzes. She found it easier just to study on New Years Eve, rather than go and party. If she finished that maybe she'd watch Glee or something unusually peppy and happy. She thought of Kitty and what she'd be doing for New Years. She'd probably be hanging out with Kurt or Lance, but Rogue hadn't heard from her in a while and maybe Pietro had finally made his move on her. She got up and walked to the 'Rec Room' as it had come to be called. Looking around, she headed for the cupboards in the kitchen and took microwave popcorn out. Putting the popcorn in the microwave, she looked over to the place where she and Remy had sat four days previous. Where he'd told her that the Guild had had decided to put him back on jobs. Danni had been sent on a short heist but Remy was sent on a trickier mission, and had to deal with working with the 'rookie', Merci.** (1)**

There was a shrill 'bing' and she snapped back to the present day. Taking the popcorn out of the microwave she took up the remote to the TV and flicked through the channels. Nothing good, nothing she could sit down and enjoy was on. So she took out the iPod touch. She had gotten it as _part_ of her Christmas present from Remy. He said the rest was yet to come. She couldn't help wonder if by the rest he meant… no surely, he couldn't. A faint blush appeared on her face as she thought about it. She shook her head trying to shake all thoughts on that subject out. Quickly flicking through her music she discovered that she hadn't synched her new Panic! At the Disco CD on and wasn't bothered listening to her other music so she just put the iPod away.

Lying on the couch, she couldn't help wondering if this New Years Eve would have been different if Remy had been there. Why would she even wonder, of course it would be. They'd be at a party now. She looked at her watch, 10:34. Spending the last hour and a half of the year together dancing, possibly kissing. It would have been the best New Years Eve ever. Taking a handful of the buttery popcorn out of the bag she sat up, hearing something at the door. Two loud knocks came from the other side of the door. She expected it to be Danni, making sure she really didn't want to go out.

As she reached for the doorknob she sighed, having a 'Danni, I'm positive I don't want to go out tonight'prepared. She really didn't expect to see a blond woman about her age standing at the door, with a maniac's grin on her face.

"Rogue, is it?" the blond asked, slight glint in her shiny blue eyes. "Mon nom est Belladonna, salope** (2)**, and I believe that you're dating Remy LeBeau." Her grin grew wider as she watched Rogue nod. "Oh, well I'm afraid you diot mourir** (3)**" Rogue's eyes grew wide with sudden recognition of the name Belladonna. By the sound of Belladonna's voice, whatever she said in French couldn't be good.

"Bella," Rogue breathed, looking straight into your eyes. "Bella, you don't love Remy LeBeau," Rogue touched her bare hand to Bella's, asking God to let her be able to draw something good from Bella. "Bella, you love your brother, Julian," she barely managed to whisper before Belladonna's body fell on a heap on the floor.

"Mon Dieu, femme, I leave you for four days and you manage to absorb Belladonna."

Rogue just smirked.

"Well, I wasn't exactly just gonna let her kill me was I, Swamp Rat?"

_______

**A/N:**

**Merci: Remy's brother's Wife.**

**Salope: Slut in French.**

**Diot mourir: Must Die in French.**

**Thanks for reading, and if your disappointed that it's so short I am sorry, but I had a goodish/ baddish day today. Lets just say it involves losing a book in Hamley's and lack of sleep.**

**Please Review, I introduced Belladonna for Pete's sake **

**XXX**

**Orla **


	9. Enter Kitty

**A/N: Well here we are with another ****Chapter of Thunder. I dedicate this one to Anna Marie Darkholme, who was PMing me all the way through this! We've got so much in common it's scary… **

**56**** reviews, I'm gobsmacked. Thank you all so much! Hopefully I can make this chapter longer.**

**XXX**

**Orla**

**_______**

**Chapter nine: Enter Kitty**

**_______**

Rogue threw her arms around Remy and gave him a light kiss.

"I think someone missed me," Remy said, kissing her forehead lightly, before looking down at the body that was in a heap at their feet, "we should get her to the med bay chere. Both you and I know how dangerous your touch can be."

They picked up the heap and lugged down the never-ending stairs. Knocking on the door, a young nurse looked at Belladonna.

"Put her on the bed, and get out of here," she said. Putting Belladonna down, Remy smirked. Grabbing Rogue's hand he pulled her out the door.

"I told ya there was more to come, chere," he said while pulling a small looking box out of his pocket. He handed it to her, waiting to see the look on her face when she saw what was inside. Once the box was open, she gasped. Inside was an emerald necklace, earrings and an emerald ring. Before Remy had a chance to ask her what she thought, Rogue's arms were around him and her lips were on his. He pulled away from her, at the sound of a shrill screech.

Rogue threw her arms around Remy and gave him a light kiss.

"I think someone missed me," Remy said, kissing her forehead lightly, before looking down at the body that was in a heap at their feet, "we should get her to the med bay chere. Both you and I know how dangerous your touch can be."

They picked up the heap and lugged down the never-ending stairs. Knocking on the door, a young nurse looked at Belladonna.

"Put her on the bed, and get out of here," she said. Putting Belladonna down, Remy smirked. Grabbing Rogue's hand he pulled her out the door.

"I told ya there was more to come, chere," he said while pulling a small looking box out of his pocket. He handed it to her, waiting to see the look on her face when she saw what was inside. Once the box was open, she gasped. Inside was an emerald necklace, earrings and an emerald ring. Before Remy had a chance to ask her what she thought, Rogue's arms were around him and her lips were on his. He pulled away from her, at the sound of a shrill screech

"Rogue, like, why didn't you, like totally, e-mail me and tell me you and Gambit are, totally, together?" the brunette that Rogue had shared her room with was standing in the doorway. Along with Wanda's brother, Pietro, who had his arm around her slim waist.

"'Cause Kitty, I wanted to tell yah in person. Besides, it only happened recently. I would have gotten round to it." She moved her gaze from Kitty to Pietro and back again. "You guys have some news I'm guessing." Kitty nodded, looking at Pietro, wondering the best way to tell them what their news was.

"Rogue, I'm pregnant… and I'm engaged." Kitty looked at her best friend, not needing advice, she knew her mind was made up, but needing support.

"Kits, ya need to come up to my room and tell me how this happened." Rogue replied calmly, "Rems, take Pietro to find Wanda, she needs to hear this from him, not me." She grabbed Kitty's hand, dragging her up the long flight of stairs, she asked, "Kits, how the hell did this bloody happen? And don't give me any of your damn excuses. I know them all."

" I, like, love Pietro. More than I thought I loved Lance. He's, like, the most amazing boy I've ever met, Rogue. I want to marry him," Kitty had tears in her eyes. All she needed had been a little support from Rogue, but instead she was getting yelled at.

"I'm sorry, Kits, it's just, you're my best friend Kitty, I'm angry at Pietro for knocking you up. You're so pure, so innocent. I just didn't expect it from you that's all."

The sound of footsteps on the stairs was strong and the sound of Wanda's voice was weak in comparison.

"I'm happy you're making a decent man out of my brother." She hugged Kitty before whispering, "I'm just glad its you and not Tabitha, Kitty."

Rogue looked down at her feet, ashamed that Wanda could hug Kitty straight away and she couldn't

**______**

**A/N: Done. So how do y'all like it. It was a quick update at least. Review please**

**Xxx**

**Orla**


	10. New Roommates Valentines Day

**A.N: Right now I should be out for the count, but**** I'm not! I started drama last week (which is a big deal) and I saw 'The Princess and The Frog' with my little cousin so… XD. This starts where the last chapter lets off so enjoy, and check out the poll on my page. It will decide weather the ending will be happy or sad. Hope ya enjoy this chapter. Sorry about the huge typo in the last chapter. There was a bit that was typed twice XD Sorry.**

**XXX**

"Come to the room, explain how this happened," Rogue smiled at her friend and took her hand. On the way up, Kitty stopped and looked at Rogue. They walked up to the room quickly, Wanda was the only one that paused even for a second. They finally arrived at the dorm and Kitty, again, looked at Rogue.

"Rogue, we need a place to stay. Xavier is too supportive. My parents hate Pietro. Neither of us wants to stay with Bucket Head. Rogue, I'm scared. I'm 19, I'm pregnant and I'm getting married. I'm happy, I know I'm happy but maybe I'm too young for this. I really love Pietro." She looked down at her feet and blushed.

"Kits, you can stay in the Rec Room. You can stay there as long as you like. Hell, Pietro can even stay. You're my best friend and I love you, and I can't wait to live with you again." Rogue smiled at her and began to walk again before stopping again. "You know what, Kitty. Screw you and Pietro sleeping in the Rec Room. I'll sleep in the damn Rec Room, you guys take my room." Kitty sighed and shook her head.

"You're, like, not going to let me compromise are you?" Rogue shook her head and smiled. "Damn," Kitty muttered. "So which room's yours?" Rogue pointed to the green door. Kitty smiled and rushed into the room.

"Rogue," Wanda began, but Rogue held her hand up and walked into Remy's room.

¬ _**Two Months Later ¬**_

Kitty and Pietro had settled in fine and Pietro had begun job hunting. They were due to move out, into their own room. For the time being Rogue was staying on a blow up bed in Remy's bedroom. More than once Remy had tried to persuade her to ditch the blow up bed and into his, but Rogue stood firm.

It was a gorgeous day in Bayville and Rogue was walking back to her dorm. This morning when she had woken up there had been a card on her pillow. Short, sweet and as cheesy as Remy could make it. It was the first Valentines Day card she had ever received. It was one of the sweetest things she'd ever gotten too. Pushing open the door to the Rec Room, Rogue heard voices from the room that could now be classed as her and Remy's. Curious to who was with Remy she pushed open the door to see a woman with jet black hair, dressed only in her underwear, kissing Remy on the bed.

Coughing to make her presence known, Rogue was shocked that she could even do that. Here she was just thinking how he was the sweetest boyfriend ever and she walks in on this! Remy looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "It's not what it looks like, chere!"

"Really, LeBeau, really?" Rogue cried out, "Because it looks like I've been stupid and naïve over the last two months of my life! It looks like you never looked me and I spent all these years loving you for nothing! It looks like both Kitty and Storm were wrong about you, you are a lying, cheating, dickhead." The last part of this speech was shouted and Wanda came out of her room to see what was happening.

As she walked towards Remy's door she saw the young girl in the underwear. She was shocked that Remy would actually do something like that to Rogue. She could have sworn that every time Remy spoke the other southerner's name, he did it with such care that she thought it was tabooed. She grabbed Rogues hand, yelled the word dick at Remy and proceeded out the door.

**A/N: And that my friend is where I become evil. I swear that was the WORST chapter ever to write. It also took so long to get out of me, I thought it'd never come out. Isn't it funny that I now have a story plan for this? This was never supposed to get 62 reviews. But don't stop reviewing because your reviews = inspiration. Also, for this chapter I GLADLY except flames, constructive criticism AND nice reviews!**

**Love,**

**Orla xx**

**P.S. Can anyone tell me if Percy Jackson is any good? The movie, I've read the books up to 4! (that's BOTL btw) **


	11. Shopping

**A/N: Yeah, I know you hated the last chapter. I did too. But all will be revealed this chapter. Just give it a chance.**** This chapter is very short, but I just need to explain this.**

**X**

**Orla**

**__**

___Third Person/Remy's P.O.V-

That morning Remy had woken up and left the card on Rogues bed. He truly meant every word he wrote, even if it did sound a little corny. He would have loved to just watch his angel sleep until she woke up, but he had a little shopping to do.

Stepping out of the dorm building, Remy took a deep breath of fresh air. The shopping mall was just ten minuets away and Remy need the exercise, so he decided to walk rather than take his motorcycle.

The walk was quick and brisk, the type Remy enjoyed immensely. Pushing open the door to the mall he looked around for the closest jewellers.

___

As well as the jewellers, Remy had visited many other shops. He knew that everything had to be perfect. Walking out of the mall he held the bags in his hand and wished that he had reconsidered taking his bike. This walk took longer than the last and the walk up the stairs to his room was painful. Walking into his room he dropped the bags on the ground as he saw the girl sitting on his bed in her underwear.

"Bella sends her love," the girl said and pulled Remy on to the bed. She pulled him on to the bed and kissed him. He didn't return the kiss, but it didn't matter as Rogue walked in at that exact moment. She coughed, and proceeded to scream and shout. Remy tried to explain but she wouldn't listen.

Wanda dragged Rogue out of the dorm, cussing at Remy as she did.

The girl who had kissed him had gotten dressed and gotten out the window. Out of one of the bags he'd dropped Remy pulled out a ring. He cursed Bella's name and put the ring on his bedside table.

**__**

**A/N: See, I told you short. But it needed to be explained before the next chapter. And thank you idontwritejustliketoread for the idea! I am truly sorry that either of those two had to go through any thing like this. I suck.**

**X **

**Orla**


	12. Why?

**A/N: You guys rock. Did you know that this story is on the alert list of 22 of you and the favour****ite list of 11 of you AND got 71 reviews? I feel so loved! I got six good reviews for the last chapter, so I'm going to reply, which from now on, I shall be doing again.**

**Rogueslove22: Thank God you understand, I disliked chapter 10 as much as anyone.**

**Kii: Chapter 11, the shortest chapter in the whole thing, your favourite? Now that's surprising!**

**Anna Marie Darkholme: You thank me AND understand me?? I'll take that as a complement…**

**Dholefire: Well I can understand how you would feel sorrier for Remy. I do too. And the fact you said "Amazing Job!" means that you are probably my favourite reviewer ever!**

**The Pie Patriot: Well look here, if it isn't the girl that said she'd read my story from chapter one. Well anywho, Thanks!**

**Rogueslover321: Well I'm doing more, aren't I?**

**This chapter is dedicated ****to my reviewers. You guys inspire me every day.**

**---**

**C**_h_a_**p**__t_**e****r **_1_2: Why?.

----

_Rogue/Third Person P.O.V._

After crying her eyes out Rogue decided that it was better to get even then it was to get sad. Wanda, being Wanda, agreed completely, helping her come up with a devious plan. Along the way they had called Kitty, knowing she was good for tips on revenge, as she had plotted countless schemes for all the times she had found Lance cheating on her. It really scared Rogue that Kitty hadn't had the sense to break up with him sooner. He was an ass.

As Kitty wrote down everything Wanda said, Rogues mind drifted off. What if she'd been wrong? What if she'd given him a chance to explain? Would he have had a logical answer?

She doubted it. She knew what she saw. He and that girl hadn't just been talking. She wondered what excuses he'd give her. The clichéd '_she's just a friend'_ or the slightly less clichéd '_she was a girlfriend from high school, she came to say hi.'_ Her mini Remy kept repeating the same words over and over, 'Why today. Of all days, why the day I get the ring?' Yes it confused her to no ends. The ring?

_Remy/Third Person P.O.V._

He sat in his room. Doing nothing. Saying nothing. John couldn't even coax him out with chicken wings from their favourite 50's style diner. He just wanted her to realise it was a misunderstanding. That he'd never have anything to do with a girl like that. Not when he had her anyway. It was his fantasy, to have a family with her, not just sleep around with random girls. And that had never happened. Not once did he feel this way with Belladonna. And that was when he himself figured it out. The reason Belladonna sent the slut. She sent her to make him venerable. So she could take him down easier.

**---**

**A/N: I don't know why it came out so short. Competition time. For this story I have received 71 reviews. Now that's scarily close to 100, no? So I have decided whoever is my 100****th**** reviewer on this story gets a fic. Any length. Any topic. Any pairing. It's your call. And why am I telling you now, you ask? Because I'm a review whore, that's why. So review. Really. It'll make my day.**

**X**

**Orla :D**


	13. Revenge is Sweet

**A/N: Hey everyone! Anyone else see Alice in Wonderland? I really enjoyed it! Remember the competition I mentioned last chapter? There's been a new addition to the prize. It'll be written by me and illustrated by Perfect Frown- Honest Eyes****( I'll post the pics on my DeviantART account). And if you wouldn't mind just for this chapter drop me a review. I'd like to know who reads this because it's the fic I'm proudest of!**

**Rogueslove22: Your idea would throw the whole story of track, but I like it!**

**Anna Marie Darkholme: XD**

**Roguelover321: Doing more!**

**Me: I love your name XD I'm glad you like the story! As for the revenge, you'll find out in this chapter.**

**Water Raven: Abandon Thunder? Never! And I'm sorry, but the revenge has to happen. It's been planed!**

**__**

Rogue dimmed the psyches down like Professor Jinx had thought her and concentrated on the plans that were on the table in front of her. Kitty had gone into great detail. Listening to her ramble on about all the times she had gotten this boy or that boy back for cheating on her was actually quite interesting. But what was even more interesting was the fact that Wanda and Kitty were actually getting on. They had a common interest and a common goal now, which meant that there was no time for fighting; there was only time to work.

The plan was quite elaborate. It involved a rather embarrassed Warren and Kitty and Pietro moving out, which Rogue wasn't too happy about. But all agreed that if Remy would hate it, they should do it. Rogue personally just wanted to do a 'Mercedes'' and bust the windows out his car but both Kitty and Wanda agreed that busting the windows out his car was nothing compared to him cheating on her. So they blackmailed her into it. They said they'd tell Wolverine about her relationship with Remy if she didn't go along with their plan. She had agreed reluctantly.

*

"Are you sure about this, girls?" Rogue asked at the last minuet, after she'd been pampered and dressed. Kitty and Wanda nodded and looked her up and down. She looked fabulous. Her hair was up in a bun and her dress was a light grey. She wore no makeup except mascara. Kitty smiled like a proud mother, looking at her child going off to collage and Wanda looked like she was about to burst out laughing. She knew Remy would go insane when he saw her like this. And most likely go into a jealous rage when he saw who she was going out with.

The knock on the door was loud, and it interrupted the boy's video game, and while Rogue rushed to answer the door, Remy got there faster. Opening the door, he saw Warren standing there in all his gorgeousness. He was holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Is Rogue here?"

**__**

**A/N: And so the fun begins. I am aware of how short the chapters have been lately, but ya know I do have other stuff to do. Like watching movies, school work, planning out more fics, drawing and occasionally learning my lines for drama. And also, I'm closed the poll on my profile. Looks like it's gonna be a happy ending. Check out my new one. It'll determine my next story, previews will be available on my profile.**

**XX**

**Orla.**


	14. He Waited

**A/N: Review count is at 85****, wow! That last chapter, I even got three new reviewers, FruitCase and ANON4NW!xox AND UKnoULuvAnna! Welcome to the family!**

**Rogueslove22: We all love happy endings! I, you, we, she, he, they. Everyone!**

**Anna Marie and the Purple Rose: Look everyone, Anna Marie Darkholme changed her name! **

**Idontwritejustliketoread: I'm guessing you like it then! Yay!**

**Roguelover321: Poor Remy indeed.**

**FruitCase: Hehe! I got a fan!**

**ANON4NW!xox: Don't worry about giving advice, I actually like getting advice, so I'll probably be adding some Remy Rogue banter in the next chapter! Awesometastic (Looks up in dictionary) XD! Thanks!**

**UKnoULuvAnna: You reviewed on three different chapters, ON THE SAME NIGHT! You are awesome!**

**A dedication. To everyone who has been hurt by someone they love/loved. To all of you, I am sorry. It really must be terrible. Stay strong.**

**____**

"I'm here, Warren." Rogue walked to the door smiling. "Those flowers are beautiful. Are they for me?"

He nodded. Rogue smiled. He was even better at acting than Wanda had anticipated. Warren had been chosen for two reasons. One, he was attractive, and even Remy, the king of gorgeousness, knew that much. Two, he was the one person Remy truly couldn't stand. He had admitted it to the girls in a game of truth or dare about a week before. For these two reasons they'd asked Warren. After he heard what Remy had done to Rogue, he agreed. He knew how hard it was to be cheated on. **(1)**

"You ready?" Warren asked. As much as Rogue wanted to say no, to invite Warren in and watch Remy squirm, she had to nod yes, because she would have needed to do something, some form of make-up. And Kitty had made sure she was ready on time. Warren took Rogues hand, which was gloved for fear of accidentally slipping up and absorbing Warren. Remy was fuming, Rogue could tell by looking at him. Even though he had his 'world famous' poker face on, she could tell by the little things. His hands looked like they were about to reach into his pocket and pull out a deck of cards. He began to stomp his foot, as if impatiently.

Rogue knew everything about him. She could tell anyone his good points. And she could only think of one bad point. The fact that he'd cheated on her. Sure he gambled, but what was life without risk. He smoked, but everyone does at some point. But she thought he'd never cheat. He was always so willing to wait. To help her control her powers. And that's why walking in on him with that slut hurt so much. Because he was the on who waited for her.

**_____**

**( 1 ) Long story. But in my head, this poor guy has been used and cheated on soooo many times.**

**So fact, this story will only have two or three more chapters after this one. And this is no longer a trilogy. Yep, I decided that I'm not doing the Danni/Piotr story and I don't want to fill it in with the Kietro one either. Most likely this will be a stand alone. I have other stories I want to write. Like that Jonda I wrote a preview for about three months ago. Or some of the ones on my profile. Any way, happy Day! **

**Please review, I have freshly baked brownies (like 4 batches left)!**

**Xx**

**Orla**


	15. Julian

**A/N: As you'll see later, the first part of this chapter is written with accents. That's because it was written by the amazing Anna Marie and The Purple Rose. On the other hand, I'm officially on Spring Break, which means I can stay up on my laptop all night! And I got purple and black vans. And a great book. I had the greatest weekend ever this weekend.**

**___**

As Warren walked Rogue outside of the school Remy watched them from the window. He glared at Warren as he told his chauffeur his destination and then joined Rogue in the back.

"Mate, ya're gettin' to worked up. It's just a harmless date."

"Oui...mais...Roguey doesn' know que really happened dat day."

"OH! Ya mean when ya cheated on Rogue and she found ya nake-"

John's sentence was cut short as Wanda walked into the room and glared at Remy. "Oui. Dat be de time, homme. Remy be goin' out. He see y' later."

Remy left the dorm and quickly exited the school before following the limousine on his motorcycle. **(Back to Orla's writing)**.Most likely they'd be going to the fanciest restaurant in town, Sole Rose, which Rogue had never expressed any interest in. She knew he could bring her there. She knew he'd go to the moon and back for her. Only, she didn't. **(Confusing, no?) **She had known these things before Belladonna and her slut of a friend had gone and messed it up on the day he was going to show Rogue how willing he was to be with her. The promise ring still sat on his bedside table, just waiting for the day he'd get to use it, if he ever did.

____

From a relative distance, Julian Boudreaux was watching him. Just watching and waiting. Bella had been more amazing than ever when she'd come up with the plan to split up Remy and the femme. One could even say genius. But the plan stated that they were to be split up. However, it also stated that the salope must die. And it was all the better that LeBeau was watching.

____

Remy caught sight of the one motorcycle he never wanted to see again. The one belonging to the one man who made him sick to his stomach. The one who had ran over Rogue and then proceeded on to Strip Club. His mind was sick and it made Remy want to kill him. He knew no one would miss him except maybe Bella. He shook his head. Julian was here for him. So he wouldn't put Rogue in any danger. Remy turned back.

____

Julian smirked when Remy turned back. So LeBeau thought that he was here for him. Stupid boy. He was only making Julian's job easier. But it was a shame he wouldn't be there when Julian's boot crunched down on the slut's neck. Julian would have enjoyed seeing the look on the idiots face.

____

After about five minuets, Remy realized that Julian wasn't following him anymore. He cussed himself. He always assumed it was all about him. It had gotten him into a lot of messes. But this was serious. If Remy didn't get to Sole Rose, Rogue was dead. Because if anything, Julian was an assassin. And assassins never give up until the person they're tracking is dead.

____

**A/N: What can I say? Maybe this'll be 17 chapters. May I just say a big thanks to Anna Marie and The Purple Rose, who was PMing me all the way through this. Originally it was going to be longer…. But yada yada yada. I don't like how much I change the point of view in this chapter, it makes it feel choppy. Now for the reply's to your reviews.**

**Anna Marie and The Purple Rose: Continuing. **

**Rogueslove22: *Hands brownies.* I just want them back together, but there is a story plan to follow so…**

**Roguelover321: Doing more.**

**UKnoULuvAnna: Updating.**

**Acupofchamolmile: I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**FruitCase: ;D Glad you liked the chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As I look at my reviews now, I see that there is just two more to go until I reach the monumental 100 reviews, which is what I've been striving for since this story hit 75 reviews (because, seriously wow!) Things that have happened recently: I drew my first fan-art that I'm proud of! (Unfortunately it's not X-Men related in any way.) I got Mulan and Pocahontas (the 'Musical Masterpieces****' versions) on DVD. I watched both Pocahontas and Pocahontas 2 for the first time. ( I swore at Disney for ruining Pocahontas and John Smiths relationship.) Yeah, I know. I'm boring, it's true. Reply time!**

**Anna Marie and the Purple Rose: As I asked you before, how do you plan to strangle me when you're in America (waves American flag) and I'm in good old Ireland?**

**MysteryRogue29: (I'm not sure if you're still reading since you reviewed chapter one…) Glad you liked the first chapter at least.**

**Rogueslove22: Don't worry, he may not die, but he will be hurt a lot. :)**

**Jover4evr: Thanks for the reviews! (Because you reviewed twice on one night you get cookies!)**

**Roguelover321: I'm working as fast as my amazingly slow fingers will let me.**

**Acupofchamomile: Glad you enjoyed it! Of course Remy will pull through, he's Remy frigin' LeBeau!**

**And for the extremely crappy action scene you are about to witness, I'm sorry.**

**_____**

Remy's heart was pounding. He had to get to Rogue and he had to get to her fast. From where he was it'd take about 10 minuets to get there, and he'd already given Julian a 5 minuet gap. Usually Remy would abide the rules of the road, go however many miles an hour the signs told him to. But today he broke every rule. Thinking of Rogue all the while, he accelerated faster and faster. Just as he arrived he saw Julian, holding Rogue in the air by the neck.

"Put her down." Remy demanded. Julian smirked, shaking his head and tightening the grip on her neck. Remy ran towards him and punched his neck. Flinching, Julian weakened his grip on Rogue, allowing her to break from his grip. A killer look in her eyes, she started to take her gloves off, slowly, as if the was threatening Julian. Remy continued kicking and punching, while Rogue began to absorb him. Remy landed one more blow to Julian's head be for Rogue took her hand off.

"He should be out for a good two years, darling." Rogue smiled.

Warren was looking at Remy. He saw the look of adoration in his eyes, the way he would have killed Julian for touching Rogue.

"LeBeau," Warren began, while turning his attention to not just Remy, but looking at Rogue as well. "Why'd you cheat on her?"

Remy looked at his feet. "Because Belladonna was clever enough to put a partly undressed slut on bed, and make it look like I was enjoying being kissed by that thing. I would NEVER cheat on Rogue. EVER."

Rogue put an arm around him.

"Glad to know that swamp rat."

________

**A/N: That was lousy. I know. But it's a new chapter of Thunder. Just one more chapter to go. Never thought I'd actually be this close to finishing a story****. It's a little sad knowing that I've just got one more chapter then I have to start writing something new. **

**If you're in to teen fiction I suggest you read 'Gone' by Micheal Grant. It's amazing.**

**And remember the contest… My 100****th**** reviewer gets a fic. (Anything as long as it's something I've read/ seen.) You guys are the greatest. **

**Xx**

**Orla**


	17. The Final Chapter

**A/N: Well here we are, the final chapter of Thunder, a story based on a song by Boys Like Girls. Actually not based on**** the song. Not even really inspired by the song…( Ok, I was trying to think of a name for the story and that song happened to be playing.) **

**I'm glad to say that you guys are the most awesome reviewers ever. **

**Review 99: (Anna Marie and The Purple Rose.) You hoped for more. I have some news. Yeah, It's going to be a trilogy again, but I'm going to work on some of my others before I start the Jonda.**

**Review 100: (UKnoULuvAnna) Glad you liked the chapter! Since you were 100 contact me with what you want me to write in a review.**

**Review 101: Rogueslove22: I was going to leave the getting back together until this chapter but then decided that I wanted to end the story on this note.**

**Review 102: (acupofchamomile) It may be insane, but we still have the Jonda and Loro (oh yes, what wonderful adventures they'll be.) **

**Review 103: (Team-JEdward2010) No way can you separate Rogue and Remy! It's a crime.**

**Review 104: (roguelover321) Doing more, doing more.**

**Review 105: (SwimmerFish) Your review made me smile. I'm glad the story made you happy. **

**THE TRILOGY IS BACK ON. **

_Two months later._

Rogue wished it could have been a peaceful two months. Or even just a two months without attacks on the collage or the mansion. But Bayville was never peaceful, and with anti-mutant gangs growing stronger each day, Rogue feared it never would be. Belladonna was in hiding, both the thieves and the assassins guilds were trying to track her down. Both for different reasons of course, but that's beside the point. Two months and it was now May, and Remy had dragged her out to dinner, looking slightly nervous and twitchy.

"Pick a hand, chere," Remy spoke suddenly and made Rogue jump. Rogue looked at him in a puzzled manor, tilting her head to the side, before pointing to his left hand. Nodding quickly, Remy pulled a black gothic style key on a delicate silver chain with a note attached to it. Rogue scanned over the note quickly. 13 Nightingale Road, Upper Bayville. Gasping she looked up at Remy.

"You didn't, Rems." She was truly shocked. Nightingale Road was one of the only Mutant Friendly streets left in Bayville, therefore making the houses extremely expensive.

"There's more, chere," Remy smiled and got down on one knee. As he opened the box Rogue gasped. The ring was white gold with an amethyst and two small diamonds. The lights caught it perfectly.

"Anna Marie, you have made me the happiest man alive. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Rogue needed to say no words as her next actions gave Remy all the confirmation that he needed. Rogue leaped off the chair, wrapping her arms around Remy and planting a light kiss on his forehead.

"I take that as a yes then, chere?" he asked, grinning hugely.

"Yeah, Gator Bate, you take that as a yes," Rogue whispered in his ear before stealing another kiss.

The waiter walked over to them.

"I'm afraid you two have to leave, you're causing too much disruption." He was obviously acting on his managers words, because he added 'I hope you have a happy marriage' as Remy was writing the check.

Remy walked out with his arm around Rogues waist, a grin plastered on his face, a new house and a promise to be Rogues for all of time. A promise he would never break.

**A/N: You know me, I keep it short. Hopefully the next story I write will be the continuation to 'Crazy and in Love' and random oneshots. Then I shall get to work on The Key Trilogy: Jonda.**

**I can't tell you how many different endings I planed out (with both Anna Marie and The Purple Rose and Perfect Frown-Honest Eyes.) I went with the cheesiest one because we all**** love some cheesy writing once in a while and because you guys wanted a happy ending. **

**To my reviewers, all of you, I have so much to thank you for. You really made me write until the last chapter and gave me the inspiration I needed. So thank all of you!**

**To anyone who has read it until the end. My reviewers may have given me inspiration but my readers had a job just as important. You guys told me people liked my writing every time I checked my stats.**

**And now this story is officially over. That means no more rambling A/N's, no more really short chapters and no more excuses for not updating. At least for Thunder.**

**Thank you for all the support you guys gave me.**

**For the final time for my first multi-chapter story,**

**Goodbye,**

**Orla**

**Xx**

**P.S. Wow, I'm actually getting emotional.**


End file.
